


Не оглядывайся и не молчи

by Alayerisse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayerisse/pseuds/Alayerisse
Summary: Можно ли жить только прошлым? Что, если воспоминания могут стать более реальными, чем жизнь? Роза и Доктор-человек оказываются в ситуации, где каждому придется сделать выбор между прошлым и будущим. И, возможно, в процессе спасти мир (Пита), и не только его.





	1. Интро

Роза проснулась среди ночи и осторожно выбралась из кровати, стараясь не разбудить спящего рядом с ней человека. Босиком, немного подпрыгивая на холодном паркете, она добралась до кухни и прикрыла за собой дверь.

Здесь, в тесном пространстве между островком-стойкой и панелью для приготовления пищи, она забралась на высокий стул и пододвинула к себе графин с водой. Тусклая подсветка панели разбрасывала по белым стенам неровные тени, отражалась в глубине кристально чистой воды свечным огоньком. Роза налила стакан воды и вытащила из длинного узкого ящика пластинку таблеток. Врач выписал ей средство от бессонницы. Она должна была бы принимать его за полчаса до сна, но вместо того глотала по несколько сладковатых капсул в середине ночи.  
Это было неправильно.

Но неправильным было не только это. Все было неправильно. Вся ее жизнь была неправильной. Она как будто замерла. Роза не могла свыкнуться с тем, что теперь в ней нет ничего, кроме, собственно, жизни.  
Девятнадцать долгих лет в ее жизни не случалось ничего, а затем случилось все. Она проснулась, она стала самой собой, она делала невозможные, невероятные вещи. И теперь вдруг все это закончилось.

Доктор уговорил ее уйти из Торчвуда. Он смотрел на нее большими грустными глазами, говорил что-то об опасностях, о том, что они оба не могут рисковать своей жизнью. О том, что они прошли через много лишь ради того, чтобы оказаться сейчас вместе, и было бы крайне неразумно подвергать друг друга опасности намеренно. О том, что обычная, повседневная жизнь — тоже приключение, и что он хотел бы попробовать, понять. Разобраться. В себе, в ней.

Она смотрела на него тогда и не узнавала.

— Ты привыкла, — жестко сказал вечером он. Они, как обычно, ужинали, и Доктор рассказывал что-то из своей долгой девятисотлетней истории — или придумывал, а Роза отчаянно скучала по тому времени, когда рассказывать о чем-то могла и она. Она упомянула о том, что они могли бы и сейчас куда-нибудь отправиться, что-нибудь посмотреть: пусть она и не работает больше в Торчвуде, но у нее все еще есть связи, и их знания и опыт могли бы пригодиться для того, чтобы спасти хотя бы пару жизней. А он в ответ отодвинул сначала свою тарелку, а затем ее; взял ее пальцами за подборок, заставляя смотреть в глаза, и сказал, что она просто привыкла.

— Ты привыкла к опасности, ты привыкла выживать, ты привыкла надеяться на то, что я всегда буду где-то за твоей спиной. Ты ошибалась тогда и ошибаешься сейчас.  
— Мы путешествовали, — возразила она. — Мы же путешествовали, куда угодно, и иногда это было опасно, но он не закрывал меня внутри ТАРДИС, чтобы я…  
— Я, — коротко сказал он и продолжил, выделяя «я». — Я не закрывал тебя в ТАРДИС. Я не закрывал тебя в ТАРДИС, потому что я был идиотом. Потому что ты — не только не первая, но даже не десятая в череде спутников, которые путешествовали со мной. Потому что я знал, что однажды для каждого из них все заканчивается. Для некоторых все заканчивалось смертью. Но теперь перед нами вся жизнь. И мы оба можем прожить ее только один раз.  
— Ты что, боишься смерти? — рассмеялась она, и он посмотрел на нее обжигающим взглядом, не убирая руку — пока она сама не отстранилась.  
После этого они не разговаривали. Ближе к ночи он молча скользнул в постель, завернулся в одеяло и долго-долго смотрел на нее — такой близкий и такой далекий. Она тоже смотрела — пока в глазах не начало щипать.

Роза уронила голову на сложенные перед собой руки и зажмурилась. По ее щекам текли мелкие горячие слезы.  
Иногда она совсем не узнавала в нем того, своего, Доктора.  
Но иногда — узнавала, и как же она любила его тогда… Разве можно временами любить кого-то до отчаянной щемящей боли в сердце, до физической необходимости быть рядом, а временами смотреть на того же человека и видеть в нем лишь странного, а то и неприятного незнакомца?  
С ним все и всегда неправильно. Возможно, именно странная, даже исключительная, правильность его поступков и решений сейчас и является той главной неправильностью, которая не дает ей теперь покоя? Которая заставляет снова и снова думать, вспоминать, сравнивать.  
Как будто бы она постоянно искала доказательство тому, что он — все еще он. Когда он регенерировал у нее на глазах, это было… странно. Ей потребовалось время для того, чтобы принять его. Но когда перед ней просто оказался вдруг он, человек-Доктор, она попросту растерялась. Он выглядел как Доктор, он говорил как Доктор, он помнил все, что помнил Доктор, но в этом чудился какой-то обман, какой-то фокус. Ей нужно было убедиться в том, что он — настоящий. Правильный.  
Вся ее жизнь стала неправильной, и дело не в Торчвуде или приключениях. Дело в том, что главная константа ее жизни — Доктор — утратила вдруг всякий смысл.

Роза потянулась за планшетом. В моменты отчаяния она занималась тем, за что потом ей порой становилось стыдно.  
Она планировала поездку. Дирижабль от Лондона на материк, затем поездом до побережья. Билеты на поезд не именные, и это важно: она бы не хотела, чтобы ее нашли. Не то чтобы она хотела сбежать или планировала что-то совсем уж странное, но она знала как минимум троих, кто не одобрил бы ее планов. И один из них обладал достаточной властью, чтобы не позволить ей даже подняться на борт дирижабля.  
Добраться до материка, пересечь поездом пару границ — а дальше можно было бы снять машину, доехать до порта, дождаться парома. А потом снова на машине, долго-долго, среди холодных пустошей, одинаковых разноцветных городков, по пустынным дорогам меж изумрудных холмов, под затянутыми цепляющими горы облаками небом, ехать — пока на горизонте не появятся знакомые уже фьорды и пляжи.  
Она рассматривала спутниковые фотографии. Она совершала виртуальное путешествие в Норвегию, к заливу Злого Волка. А потом так же медленно и старательно планировала обратный маршрут.  
В этом не было никакого смысла: ей не нужно было рассматривать череду одинаковых фотографий, чтобы узнать о том, что синей полицейской будки на пляже не было. Торчвуд отслеживал возмущения пространства и времени, в том числе — в той точке, которая была слабым местом между мирами.  
Но ей нравилось планировать само путешествие.

На этот раз все вышло как-то само собой. Пальцы сами нажали большую желтую кнопку, ввели заученный наизусть номер паспорта, и она вдруг приобрела билет в один конец на материк.  
Более того, дирижабль отправлялся ранним утром. Не до конца понимая, что делает; запрещая себе даже думать о том, что и почему делает, Роза наспех побросала в небольшую дорожную сумку смену одежды и белья, разыскала несессер и оставила на столе записку.

Я вернусь через неделю, мне нужно немного развеяться. Не переживай, все в порядке, я просто хочу посмотреть Европу.  
Люблю тебя.

Немного посомневавшись, она добавила:

PS Не говори маме и Питу. Пожалуйста.

Ощущая себя подростком, который сбегает из дома без какой-то определенной цели, Роза вышла за дверь и вызвала такси. Она очень надеялась, что Доктор выполнит ее просьбу.

Медленно поднимаясь над сонным еще Лондоном, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле и ощущая, как наконец начинает действовать принятое снотворное, Роза все еще пыталась заставить себя не думать о том, что и зачем она делает.


	2. Бридж

Здесь как будто всегда был ветер — беспокойно метался между холмами, скользил по волнам, пытался вырваться из западни, и не мог. Здесь всегда был ветер и никогда не было людей. Белоснежный песок, отдающий сизовато-серым в тусклом свете прикрытого лохматыми облаками солнца, стелился от самой кромки волн вдаль, до откосов гор, путался в сочной зеленой траве.

Роза натянула капюшон куртки поглубже, засунула руки в карманы и прошлась по влажной отливной кромке. Тут и там виднелись ямки: наверное, испуганные моллюски зарывались поглубже в песок, пережидая отлив. Растрепавшиеся концы кос щекотали шею; холодный соленый воздух пощипывал ноздри, а на языке стойко держался металлический привкус.

Роза смотрела вдаль, сощурившись. Где-то там на горизонте небо сливалось с морем размытой полосой. Сегодня, вчера, тысячу лет назад. Десять тысяч лет назад. Она приходит и уходит, появляется на этом пляже, в черной пухлой куртке, мерзнет и плачет, но вся ее жизнь растянута в ничтожном промежутке времени, и волны это знают. Она — крошечный человек, который видел, как ее родная планета сгорает в пламени обезумевшего Солнца. Крошечный человек, который видел больше, чем должно бы вместить ее крошечное сознание, и все же она отчаянно стремится узнать, увидеть еще больше. Она знает о бесконечности и вечности больше, чем кто-либо другой в этом мире, и вот теперь она скована, связана, пристегнута к этому миру прочными ремнями безопасности. И вот она бьется в них, как ребенок, и вдруг он прав, на самом деле? Вдруг именно в этом и заключается настоящая жизнь, настоящая любовь — хранить друг друга от любых опасностей, делить на двоих унылые будни, зябнуть в них и греться о того, кто рядом?

Как он смотрел на нее — не сейчас, а тогда, раньше? Кем она была для него? Ребенком, которого пришлось взять за руку однажды, и который так сильно вцепился в нее, что отпустить невозможно?

Человеком, который придавал смысл его существованию? Той, с кем можно было разделить хотя бы кусочек одинокой вечности, одной из многих?

Он сказал ей тогда, на пляже, именно то, что она так мечтала услышать. Именно те три слова, которые стояли призрачным несказанным эхом в ее ушах долгие годы, пока она пробивалась к нему.

Он — но не он.

Он такой же как я. Те же воспоминания, та же внешность, то же все.  
Такие же чувства?

Роза села на песок и перешнуровала ботинки: внутрь уже начал набиваться песок. Порылась в рюкзаке и вытащила небольшую бутылку из-под купленного в магазинчике в порту виски, а затем поискала блокнот и карандаш. В ее мире когда-то послания передавали в закупоренных бутылках. Может быть, дойдет каким-то образом и ее письмо.

Она быстро-быстро писала карандашом по неплотной бумаге; иногда бумага рвалась, и она бралась за новый листок, переписывая начало со старого. Она писала обо всем — и ни о чем, у нее не было ни плана, ни идеи, ни послания как такового. Она писала об оживших манекенах и о том, как важно иногда просто брать человека за руку. Писала о том, как странно ощущать чужой двойной пульс, и как странно потом не ощущать его. О том, как страшно ей было остаться одной в ракете, уносящей ее в ту жизнь, к которой она не была готова, и о том, как страшно было вернуться в жизнь, к которой она готова.

Что-то помещалось, что-то нет; что-то приходилось вычеркивать, исправлять. В жизни, в блокноте, в попытках уместить что-то важное в слова.  
Может быть, поэтому люди и придумали простое «я люблю тебя» — потому что чувство само по себе не может быть описано никакими словами? Сначала был язык жестов, потом появились слова, а однажды, может быть, появится что-то еще.

Впрочем, она видела многое из того, что появится «однажды»: от космических кораблей до меняющих цвет и консистенцию коктейлей.

Поставив аккуратную круглую точку, Роза скатала листки в трубочку и просунула в узкое горлышко бутылки, а затем завинтила крышку и обмотала для верности купленным в том магазине скотчем. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она приметила удобный утес, и еще раз прошлась по пляжу — напоследок, пытаясь угадать то самое место, где проходила граница между мирами, в отчаянной надежде на внезапное чудо.

Чуда не случилось.

Забравшись на вершину утеса, Роза размахнулась и выбросила бутылку в океан.  
Вероятнее всего, ее прибьет обратно к берегу, подумала она. И все же ей стало самую капельку легче. Может быть, однажды она, и правда, сможет привыкнуть уже к своей жизни с Доктором-который-не-Доктор, в Лондоне-который-не-Лондон?

Станет Розой-которая-не-Роза.

Она горько усмехнулась и развернулась уже было спиной к океану, как тишину пронзил резкий звук.  
И этот звук она знала.  
Она бросилась вперед — наугад, спотыкаясь о камни, падая, расцарапывая ладони в кровь.

На пляже было пусто. В горле застыл крик, она глотала стылый воздух, пахнущий озоном и подгнивающими водорослями, и стояла на коленях, глядя в пустоту перед собой, цепляясь саднящими ладонями о песок.

Боль внутри нее смешалась с непониманием, отчаянием, надеждой и даже, пожалуй, стыдом, и вдруг взорвалась яркой звездой.

Когда она открыла глаза, то первым делом подумала о том, что умерла. Ей было спокойно. Не существовало ничего, кроме спокойствия и умиротворения, окутывающих ее мерно пульсирующим затихающим сиянием.

Но затем она поднялась на ноги, стряхнула песок со штанов и куртки, вытерла рукавом лицо: она, определенно, была жива.

Вернувшись в машину, она отыскала аптечку и протерла остро пахнущей мазью ссадины. Боль тут же прошла, но пальцы онемели, и она поехала по дороге очень медленно. Добравшись до ближайшего городка, она попросила комнату в гостинице — и первым делом, не распаковывая вещи, забралась под горячий душ.

В кармане штанов обнаружился плоский камень — совсем небольшой, пара дюймов в диаметре, антрацитово-черный, с едва заметными прожилками каких-то минералов. Вероятно, она засунула его в карман, не думая.  
Завернувшись в пушистый банный халат, Роза помыла камень под водой и вытерла насухо полотенцем. Прожилки стали ярче: золотисто-оранжевые, искристые, сплетающиеся в сложные узоры.

Она засунула камень в карман сумки и улеглась в кровать. Сон пришел мгновенно, и как будто ей что-то снилось, но наутро она помнила только то же ощущение покоя и блаженства, как тогда, на пляже.

Возможно, прописанные врачом таблетки, наконец, начали действовать.

Домой она вернулась поздно вечером. Доктор сидел в очках за компьютером: он быстро обернулся и кивнул.  
— Как поездка? — спросил он, не здороваясь.  
— Неплохо, — ответила она и начала было рассказывать заготовленную заранее легенду, как он оборвал ее:  
— Ты была в Норвегии.

Роза вздохнула. Наверное, не стоило и пытаться.

— Угу.

Он встал, подошел к ней и взял за руки.

— Если тебе это было так необходимо, ты могла бы и сказать. Мы могли бы съездить вместе. Ты не доверяешь мне?  
— Я доверяю… — неуверенно начала Роза. — Дело не в доверии.  
— Дело в том, что ты все еще не поняла до конца, кто я, — кивнул он. — Я удивлю тебя, если скажу, что и сам не понимаю этого?

Роза молчала. Не то чтобы она никогда об этом не думала, но все же в этом он для нее оставался именно Доктором: он всегда знал, что происходит. У него был ответ на любой вопрос.

Он потянул ее за собой в комнату, опустился на пушистый ковер, и она села рядом, поджав под себя ноги. Он положил голову ей на колени и закрыл глаза.  
— Весь мой мир рухнул, — сказал он. — Я просто открыл однажды глаза — и я уже не был самим собой. Можешь себе представить, каково это? Представь, что внезапно, в одну секунду, ты утратила способность что-то ощущать. Ты все еще можешь двигаться, ты можешь думать, ты видишь предметы, людей, но ты совершенно ничего не чувствуешь. Не чувствуешь, как одежда касается твоей кожи, как натирает пятку неудобная обувь — кстати, о неудобной обуви, я все еще не нашел нигде достойной замены — и ты даже не понимаешь до конца, что не так, но знаешь, что что-то точно не так.  
— А я, наверное, вообще не замечаю, что на мне что-то надето, — протянула Роза, и Доктор усмехнулся.  
— Замечаешь. Прислушайся к собственному телу. Просто если тебе комфортно, то твой мозг не придает этому особого значения.  
— А твой придает?  
— Но ведь я говорю не об одежде. Чувства Повелителя времени отличаются от чувств человека. И мой мозг тоже многому не придает значение: оно просто существует до тех пор, пока мне в нем комфортно. Существовало…  
— Мы падаем сквозь космос, ты и я, — прошептала Роза, вспоминая то, что он сказал ей когда-то совсем в другой жизни, — и ощутила, как Доктор вцепился в ее колено мертвой хваткой.  
— Я больше не ощущаю этого, — сквозь стиснутые зубы, выдавил он. — Я в пустоте, Роза Тайлер, и я больше не падаю. Кто я?  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Роза, пытаясь не заплакать. — Мы с тобой тут как два инвалида, да? Пытаемся объяснить друг другу, что не так?  
— На одной планете, где очень-очень темные и длинные ночи, живет птица. У нее есть название, но оно совсем уж труднопроизносимое, потому что впервые ее назвал представитель расы, произошедшей от змей — у них только два зуба, длинный язык, и общаются они шипением и свистом. Так вот, там живет птица. Крошечная птичка. Крошечная, но очень агрессивная и свободолюбивая. Они селятся далеко друг от друга, яростно сражаются за территорию, но иногда — совсем-совсем редко, когда всходит тусклое холодное солнце и достаточно прогревает атмосферу, чтобы запустить инстинкт размножения — они ищут себе пару. Но они слишком боятся нарушить границы чужой территории, поэтому вместо того кричат. Пронзительно, протяжно, в неслышимой человеческому уху границе звукового диапазона. Кричат под непривычным для них солнцем и ждут, что кто-то отзовется.  
— И отзываются? Набираются смелости и отзываются? — предположила Роза.  
— Я уже говорил о змеях, да? Потом на планету высадились люди, уничтожили разумных змей, а затем стали ловить птиц. Крошечные яркие птички некоторое время были писком моды: в крошечных клетках их носили как украшения. Поэтому отзываться стало почти некому.  
— И они вымерли? — грустно уточнила Роза, начиная догадываться о том, зачем он рассказывает ей эту историю.  
— О нет, конечно, они не вымерли! — с внезапным энтузиазмом воскликнул Доктор. — На ту планету высадились креонцы… Но это уже совсем другая история.  
— Мне так нравится, когда ты рассказываешь все это. Расскажешь еще что-нибудь?  
Роза улыбнулась и устроилась удобнее, стянув с дивана пару подушек.  
— Конечно, расскажу, — ответил он.

Роза быстро заснула — где-то между историей о том, как придумали самые безопасные замки, забыв ключ внутри сейфа с проектом замка, и том, как однажды он побывал на планете, где время идет наоборот.

Он выдумал обе истории, но ведь если он чего-то еще не видел, это же не значит, что это не существует?

Доктор осторожно взял Розу на руки и отнес в постель, бережно укрыв одеялом.  
Его взгляд упал на дорожную сумку.

В боковом кармане обнаружился камушек — обычная галька, отшлифованная песком и временем до зеркального блеска. Камушек казался теплым на ощупь, и Доктор положил его под лампу. В глубине сверкали золотистые нити, что-то напоминая ему — жаль, что он вряд ли сможет вспомнить, что именно.

Каждая регенерация архивировала воспоминания прошлой жизни, прятала ненужное, неважное в уголках памяти.

Как Повелитель времени, он мог бы в любое время вернуться к ним — или удалить окончательно. Он оперировал собственной памятью как вычислительной машиной.

Как человек, он даже не всегда помнил, что они есть.

Лакуны были беспорядочны: он и не подозревал раньше, что его память похожа на дырявую кастрюлю… Или же это совершенно не беспокоило его раньше. Когда в любой момент можно без лишних усилий заполнить пробел в памяти, наверное, хочется освободить побольше места для настоящего.

Он помнил, например, как встретил Розу Тайлер в подвале универсама. Он помнил, как Злой Волк смотрел на него глазами Розы.

Но он не помнил, как сказал ей ту фразу.

«Мы падаем сквозь космос, ты и я», — шепотом повторил он.

Он знал, что сказал ее. Знал наверняка.

Но он совершенно этого не помнил.

В глубине камня снова что-то сверкнуло, Доктор поднес его ближе к глазам и вдруг услышал собственный — бывший когда-то собственным — голос: «Странные вы люди. Всё время думаете о смерти, как будто вас убьют яйца, или говядина, или глобальное потепление, или астероиды. Но вы никогда не представляете себе невозможное — что, возможно, вы выживете.»

Когда он открыл глаза, то поначалу решил, что умер. Ему было спокойно. Не существовало ничего, кроме спокойствия и умиротворения, окутывающих его мерно пульсирующим затихающим сиянием.

Он встряхнул головой и встал из-за стола. За окном начинало светать: неудивительно, что он задремал. К этому нужно было как-то привыкнуть, но у него совершенно никак не получалось.  
Впрочем, у него совершенно никак не получалось не только это.

Он забрался под одеяло к Розе и обнял ее: теплую, спящую, пахнущую дорожной пылью и немного жасмином.  
Перед тем как заснуть, он краем глаза заметил черный плоский камень, который, по-видимому, машинально принес с собой и положил на прикроватную тумбочку.

Под зеркальной черной поверхностью перемигивались яркие золотистые искры.


	3. Версе

Роза проснулась в одиночестве, как обычно: Доктор оставался Доктором даже в человеческом теле, и на необходимый теперь чаще сон все же старался тратить как можно меньше времени. Розе же спешить было некуда, и она потянулась в постели, готовясь встретить новый день. Ощущение легкой усталости она списала на события прошлого дня.

Джеки зашла после полудня и тут же заполнила собой все пространство. Она перебрала все чашки, пока не нашла любимую — совершенно такую же, как ее любимая чашка в том, старом, мире; изучила содержимое холодильника и осталась, разумеется, недовольна; начала путаный рассказ о том, что Элисон Льюис — Роза, ты же помнишь Элисон Льюис, та, которая увела мужа у миссис Хьюстон — снова разводится.  
Роза не помнила ни Элисон Льюис, ни миссис Хьюстон, но это не имело никакого значения. Она принесла поднос с чайником и забралась на диван, укрывая ноги пледом.

— Ты не заболела? — встревоженно поинтересовалась Джеки, тут же забыв о перипетиях личной жизни малознакомых ей людей.  
— Нет, просто немного устала, — честно ответила Роза. — Еще и холодно как-то.  
— Холодно? — удивилась Джеки. — У тебя же отопление работает на полную мощность.

Роза поежилась под пледом.

— Может быть, кажется. Или просто день такой.  
— Сходила бы ты к врачу, на всякий случай. Подхватишь еще какой-нибудь вирус. Кто знает, может быть, у них тут есть кошачий грипп или там голубиный?  
— Я в порядке, просто устала с дороги, — улыбнулась Роза, и тут же осеклась. Но Джеки, казалось, не заметила ее оговорки: она уже перечисляла последние достижения Тони. Ее лицо светилось от счастья, и Роза очередной раз порадовалась за мать. Джеки, возможно, многое в своей жизни сделала бы иначе, но все это меркло по сравнению с полученным шансом снова вернуться в молодость, воспитать ребенка вместе с любящим мужем, дать ему все то, чего не смогла дать Розе.

— А это что такое? — спросила Джеки, указывая пальцем на темный камень у кровати.  
— Подобрала на пляже, — рассеянно ответила Роза. — Смотри, внутри красивые прожилки. Нужно расспросить кого-нибудь, как называется этот камень. Вдруг в нашей вселенной такого не было.

Джеки вертела в руках камень и пристально вглядывалась.

— Не вижу никаких прожилок, — уверенно заявила она. Роза подошла ближе: золотистые искры по-прежнему подмигивали ей из глубины темной породы. Но спорить ей сейчас не хотелось, так что она перевела разговор на другую тему.

Следующим вечером она отменила ужин с подругой: она по-прежнему ощущала невероятную усталость. И когда в дверь позвонили, какое-то время она размышляла, не сделать ли вид, что ее вовсе нет дома. Однако неизвестный посетитель был настойчив, так что она решила, что скорее сможет избавиться от него, если откроет.

За дверью стоял Доктор.

— Ключи забыл? — равнодушно спросила Роза. С ним такое уже случалось.  
— Роза, это я, — непонятно сказал он и вдруг обнял — прямо на пороге, неловко и как-то даже растерянно.  
— Конечно, это ты, — недоуменно ответила она. — Я тебя узнала.  
— Нет, ты меня не узнала. Это не он. Это я.

Роза прижалась щекой к его шее — именно такой, как помнила, именно так, как помнила. Кожа чуть прохладная и как будто более плотная: под ней бьется пульс, двойной, быстрый-быстрый. «Этого просто не может быть», — подумала она — и тут же постаралась спрятать эту мысль, задвинуть ее в самый пыльный уголок сознания.  
«Что мне делать теперь?» — пришла новая мысль следом. Она сжала в руках лацканы его пиджака и тоже постаралась спрятать эту мысль. Об это она будет думать потом.  
И то ли две важные мысли, небрежно отброшенные, оставили внутри ноющую, звенящую пустоту, то ли так и должно было быть, но в голове вдруг вполне отчетливо прозвучал тревожный колокольчик.  
Выработанный за годы инстинкт, который подсказывал: что-то было категорически не так.

— Как ты… здесь оказался? — спросила Роза, проглатывая едва не вырвавшееся «вернулся». С «вернулся» что-то пришлось бы делать. «Оказался» не обязывает ни к чему, это всего лишь момент, событие.  
— ТАРДИС, — ответил он. — Ну, ты же понимаешь: можно немного рискнуть здесь, чуточку перепутать там, нарушить пару законов и десяток рекомендаций — и тогда все возможно? Ты разве не рада меня видеть?

Тревожный колокольчик стал громче.

— Я рада. Я очень-очень рада, — неуверенно, чуть ли не по слогам произнесла Роза, вглядываясь в его лицо. Она видела пришельцев, которые принимали образ людей. Как она могла быть уверена в том, что сейчас разговаривает именно с Доктором?  
— Ты не веришь, что я на самом деле здесь, с тобой, — грустно ответил будто бы на ее мысли Доктор.  
— Докажи, — заявила она и скрестила руки на груди, едва заметно косясь краем глаза на небрежно брошенную на спинке кресла куртку. В кармане куртки было сигнальное устройство — крошечная кнопка, которая тут же информировала Торчвуд о потенциальной опасности.  
— Как? — развел руками Доктор. — Хочешь, я напомню тебе, как когда-то ты точно так же не верила? Когда вместо того, чтобы отправиться на Барселону — помнишь, Барселона? — ты потребовала отвезти тебя домой, и я отвез — не понимая до конца, кто я такой, в первые минуты после регенерации, и полет вышел тот еще, а?  
— Может, ты просто читаешь мои мысли? — предположила Роза.  
— Тогда мы в тупике, — широко улыбнулся Доктор. — Я не могу доказать тебе, кто я такой, опираясь исключительно на твои воспоминания, потому что именно твои воспоминания являются достаточной и необходимой базой моего доказательства. Парадокс Джексона-Лобачева, тридцать третий век человеческой истории.

Роза улыбнулась.

— Пожалуй, это все-таки ты. Я-то не знаю никаких парадоксов.  
— Ты ведь скучала по мне?  
— Очень. А ты?  
— И я.

Замолчав, Роза шагнула вглубь квартиры и оперлась спиной о стену. Доктор так и остался стоять на пороге. Мысли в голове путались. Она подумала, что ее жизнь напоминает слоеный пирог. И еще о том, что верхний слой — все это время, проведенное здесь, в другом мире, почти ставшим родным, так легко снять. Может быть, его даже легко забыть.  
Она честно старалась все наладить, у нее даже почти получилось. Но ведь все это — не настоящее? Все это — просто странный сон, а теперь она готова снова вернуться в свою обычную жизнь. Доктор и Роза Тайлер в ТАРДИС, как и должно быть.

Доктор подошел ближе и закрыл за собой дверь. Роза вздрогнула: то ли от звука срабатывающего автоматически замка, то ли от того, что Доктор коснулся ее губ пальцем.  
— Молчи, — тихо сказал он. — Ничего не говори. Не сейчас.  
Она молчала и смотрела на него, стараясь даже не моргать. Но когда он поцеловал ее, она закрыла, наконец, глаза. По и без того горячим щекам текли обжигающие слезы, оставляя тонкие соленые следы — и он целовал ее веки, ее губы, шею; не позволял ей сказать ни слова.

Она открыла глаза: вокруг была кромешная тьма. Она лежала в постели, укрывшись одеялом с головой, — совершенно и однозначно одна. Поначалу ей показалось, что она умерла. Ей было спокойно. Не существовало ничего, кроме спокойствия и умиротворения, окутывающих ее мерно пульсирующим затихающим сиянием.  
Немного понежившись в этих волнах, дождавшись последнего робкого касания нового ощущения, она выбралась из кровати и недоуменно посмотрела на собственный кулак. Она сжимала в руке плоский черный камушек, внутри которого рождалось миниатюрное солнце.

Доктор вернулся ближе к полуночи: растрепанный сильнее обычного. На его бледном лице остались будто одни глаза: темные, огромные, бездонные. Не говоря ни слова, он обнял Розу — крепко, сильно, уверенно. Она нерешительно уткнулась ему в шею, коснулась губами ниточки пульса. Ей было неловко, неудобно и даже немного стыдно.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил он, отпустив ее, и внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо.  
— Все в порядке, я просто устала, — ответила она. — Ужинать будешь?  
— Нет, нет — обойдусь без ужина.

Он взял ее лицо в руки, и под его пристальным, изучающим взглядом ей стало неуютно. Как будто он мог разглядеть сейчас всю ее: целиком, полностью, каждую сокровенную мысль, каждую тайну, каждый сон.

— Роза, тебе нехорошо. Ты не заболела?  
— Все в порядке, я отлично себя чувствую. Просто день выдался… странный.  
— Как именно странный?  
— Погода такая, все время хочется спать. Знаешь, когда спишь днем, то снятся иногда странные вещи.  
— Какие именно? — продолжал он допытываться, и Роза вдруг ощутила раздражение. Она убрала его руки, легко поцеловала в щеку в надежду, что он перестанет задавать вопросы, убедившись, что с ней все в порядке, и сделала было шаг в сторону, как он поймал ее за руку и снова развернул лицом к себе.  
— Роза, какие именно сны тебе снятся?  
— Какая разница?! — взорвалась она. — Мне просто снятся сны, знаешь ли: людям это свойственно! Может быть, однажды и тебе начнут сниться, тогда поймешь, почему о некоторых из них совсем не хочется рассказывать!

Несколько мгновений он стоял, крепко держа ее за руку, глядя прямо в глаза, будто готовясь что-то ответить — но затем просто притянул к себе, прижал ее голову к своей груди. Он сосредоточенно, равномерно, как-то даже механически гладил ее по голове, не позволяя вырваться, и через какое-то время для нее перестало существовать все, кроме его дыхания, кроме биения его сердца, кроме четкого ритма движений его руки.

Она вздохнула, и он отпустил ее.

— Ты все еще не доверяешь мне, — сказал он — безэмоционально, констатируя очевидный факт. Она хотела было возразить, но он тут же продолжил: — Ты все еще не доверяешь мне, и это нормально. Я разрешаю тебе не доверять мне, избегать меня, не рассказывать мне что-то важное для тебя. Ты понимаешь меня?

Роза кивнула. Кажется, она и впрямь что-то начинала понимать.

— Я готов провести с тобой остаток своей жизни, но ты вовсе не обязана принимать это предложение. Это ты тоже понимаешь?

Роза прикусила нижнюю губу и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Она не знала, что сейчас ответить: поблагодарить его? Попросить его уйти? Никогда не отпускать его?

— Можешь не отвечать, — улыбнулся он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты помнила это. Но…

«Разумеется», — подумала Роза. — «Всегда есть какое-то «но…»

— Но что-то происходит, Роза — что-то происходит вокруг нас, и это не имеет отношения к тому, кто я или что ты об этом думаешь. Я чувствую это, понимаешь? Какие-то мелкие детали, которые я никак не могу связать воедино. Знаешь, как это раздражает? Я что-то упускаю.

Он потер пальцами веки, взлохматил волосы.

— Что-то не так, и я не могу, никак не могу понять, что именно! Помоги мне. Помоги мне понять это.  
— Булочки, — улыбнулась Роза, и он недоуменно посмотрел на нее. — Булочки с джемом и горячий чай. Мне кажется, я бы съела сейчас слона, но предлагаю ограничиться булочками. И я постараюсь помочь тебе.

— Где ты был сегодня? — спросила она чуть позже, когда они уже забрались в постель. Между ними стоял поднос на коротких ножках и опасно покачивался при каждом движении. Комнату заполнил запах абрикосового джема и терпкого фруктового чая.

Она знала, что иногда он проводит дни в Торчвуде — а иногда где-то еще. Но она редко расспрашивала его об этом «где-то еще»: он не любил рассказывать. «Я просто живу», — коротко пояснил он однажды.

— Сходил в церковь, — неразборчиво ответил он, слизывая с пальцев горячий джем.  
— Куда?! — воскликнула Роза. — Там что, древняя фреска с ТАРДИС, ангелы на витражах напоминают каких-нибудь пришельцев или странный камень в фундаменте, который точно не сформировался в недрах этой планеты?  
— Не-а, — ответил Доктор, глядя куда-то перед собой. — Я сходил поговорить. Пообщаться. Получить информацию.  
— Информацию, — недоверчиво повторила Роза. — Ты сходил в церковь, чтобы получить информацию. И как?  
— Вообще-то, неудачно. Несколько неловко. Или даже совсем неловко. Наверное, больше я туда не пойду. Разве только проверить древние фрески…  
— Ну, рассказывай. — Роза устроилась поудобнее: подложила подушку под спину, вытянула ноги под одеялом, сжала в руках горячую чашку. Доктор искоса взглянул на нее и вдруг подмигнул.  
— Мне стало интересно, чем отличается религия в этой вселенной. Я неплохо знаком с основными конфессиями нашей… той, — поправился он. —…вселенной, и вдруг подумал: а что, если точка расхождения этой вселенной находится настолько далеко в прошлом, что религия сформировалась иным образом. Подумал, что концепция бога знакома многим расам, но вот сейчас можно попытаться вычленить самое главное для одной конкретной расы.  
— Ты пошел в церковь, чтобы удовлетворить научный интерес, — хмыкнула Роза.  
— Я пошел изучать первоисточник.

Доктор прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. Гулкие высокие своды, яркие витражи. Раньше он смог бы определить год постройки, пользуясь теми чувствами, которые больше не были ему доступны, но в конце концов, главное не метод, а результат. Так что он внимательно прочитал аккуратно расставленные для туристов таблички. Информация оказалась бесполезна, но она все же заполнила один из тех пробелов в его разуме, которые то и дело возникали в таких ситуациях.

Он сел на длинную деревянную скамью, отполированную поколениями людей, приходивших сюда со всеми своими радостями и горестями, забросил ноги на спинку скамьи перед ним и попытался представить себя человеком.  
Возможно, человеком века пятнадцатого. У него, наверное, есть дом и семья. Где-то неподалеку. Он видел такие поселения: в основном тоска и скука. Пока не случалось что-нибудь.

Допустим, что-нибудь случилось, что привело его сюда. Что это могло бы быть?

Атака разумных насекомых? Пусть будет атака разумных насекомых. Выбившая простого крестьянина пятнадцатого века из рутины его жизни. Он яростно отбивался от атакующих его пауков… Нет, не пауков. Пауки — это банально. Пусть будет агрессивная моль. Возможно, агрессивная моль питалась соломой и съела крышу хижины.

Нет. Не то. Пусть будет просто абстрактное насекомое: разумное, перепончатокрылое, шестиногое, с огромными фасеточными глазами. Крестьянин, разумеется, разрубил его пополам топором, защищая жену и детей.

А затем пришел в церковь — нет, тоже не подходит. Зачем бы он пришел сюда? Он, конечно, видел лишь крошечную часть огромной вселенной, но и в ответ был готов принять любые ее чудеса и ужасы.

Возможно, насекомое ранило его ребенка. Пусть не убило, но ранило. Или ужалило.

Ужалило и отравило ядом. И вот он — крестьянин — сидит на лакированной темной скамье и молится. Ребенок должен выжить, но рядом нет никаких лабораторий, чтобы проанализировать яд; нет медицинского оборудования, чтобы вывести яд из крови. Нет никого и ничего, кроме бога, который обязательно будет благосклонен, если жить честной и праведной жизнью.

Пусть у крестьянина была честная и праведная жизнь.

Поэтому ему повезло: разумные насекомые оставили весьма заметный след, который смогла отследить ТАРДИС, и пока он тут молится под внушающими благоговение сводами храма, где-то около его дома уже материализовалась синяя полицейская будка. Разумных насекомых удалось урезонить, а к яду нашлось противоядие. Все живы и счастливы.

Когда крестьянин вернется домой, его встретит смеющийся и здоровый ребенок, а жена расскажет про двух странных людей, посетивших их дом. Непременно двух, да.

— Не верите, что Он ответит? — раздался чей-то голос, и Доктор неохотно вынырнул из только что созданной воображением истории.  
— С учетом того, что задокументированных прецедентов ответа не было — а я, поверьте, искал и проверял — поводов считать, что он ответит, нет. Но я и не спрашивал, — пробормотал он.  
— Попробуйте спросить? — мягко предложил его собеседник. Доктор обернулся: разумеется, рядом с ним сидел священник. Лет сорок, приятное, располагающее к себе лицо. Первая седина на висках. Интересно, у него тоже однажды появится седина на висках?  
— На мои вопросы и у меня самого нет ответов, — сказал он, не задумываясь.  
— В этом весь смысл.  
— Вам так кажется, — холодно ответил он. Чужое присутствие начинало его раздражать, ему хотелось бы остаться сейчас в одиночестве и продолжить размышления о крестьянине пятнадцатого века. — На самом деле, вы просто концентрируетесь на вопросе или просьбе, получаете подсознательную уверенность в том, что кто-то подсказал вам правильный ответ, списываете это на бога. Еще это помогает смириться с неизбежным тогда, когда бороться не остается сил.  
— Иногда случаются чудеса.  
— То, что для одного чудо, для другого — работа. Ну или развлечение.  
— Что-то не дает вам покоя, — грустно сказал священник. — Знаете, вы можете и вовсе не верить в Бога. Но вы пришли именно сюда. Что привело вас?  
— Любопытство.  
— Неплохое начало для долгой дороги. Удалось удовлетворить его?  
— По правде говоря, мне известны лучшие способы удовлетворить любопытство. К сожалению, именно сейчас мне катастрофически не хватает средств, а не способов.  
— Вы ведь работаете на Торчвуд, верно? — вдруг предположил священник, и Доктор впервые заинтересовался разговором.  
— Можно и так сказать. Почему вы спросили?  
— Потому что я часто вижу здесь ваших коллег. У вас всегда одинаковые лица. Я догадываюсь, с чем вам приходится сталкиваться. Человеческий разум, возможно, еще не готов к такому. И вы всегда ищете ответы.  
— Человеческий, может быть, и не готов. У меня таких проблем нет, — ответил Доктор и посмотрел прямо в глаза собеседнику. — Я-то не человек.  
— Кто вы? — спокойно спросил священник. На его лице не отразилось ни малейшего удивления.  
— Я… — и он запнулся. «Я — тот, кто был знаком с человеком, чье лицо так часто встречается на ваших фресках?» Разве это хотя бы как-то определяет его самого?  
Я — тот, кого считают богом в бессчетном количестве миров? Изгнанный и низверженный, запертый в чужой шкуре? Очень поэтично, очень глупо. Я — результат цепочки случайностей? Больше похоже на правду. Но довольно жестоко.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я правда не знаю. Я могу описать собственное тело языком формул и молекул, я могу нарисовать карту своего разума, я могу рассказать всю историю собственной жизни — и даже историю целой вселенной, но все это как будто не складывается в единое существо, которым я мог бы себя назвать.  
— Очень похоже на человека, — улыбнулся священник. — Самый простой ответ часто оказывается самым правильным.  
— Тогда… — он снова замолчал. «Тогда почему я не могу любить так, как должен — так, как от меня ожидают?», — хотел продолжить он.

Роза смотрела на него, положив голову на локоть. Она рассеянно гладила его пальцы.

— Тогда — что? — спросила она.  
— Это сложно, — ответил он. — Это всегда было сложно, на самом деле. И сейчас стало только сложнее. Роза… Я…

Она смотрела на него — молча, ожидая, позволяя ему найти правильные слова.

— Ты очень нужна мне, — сказал в итоге он и зажмурился. — Нет, не то. Это все не то.

Роза потянулась и взяла в руки принесенный с залива камень.

— Из чего он сделан? — спросила она. Доктор взял его в руки и повертел. — Вот эти прожилки: они как будто меняются. Я не видела такого никогда. Как будто внутри него заперто солнце.  
— Внутри него заперто солнце, — медленно повторил Доктор — и обнял Розу, все еще сжимая камень в руке. Мир как будто обрел вдруг целостность, перестал быть размазанным, расфокусированным. Все кусочки сошлись, в этом одном моменте, когда он крепко держал в руках главное сокровище своей жизни — чувствовал ее запах, чувствовал ее дыхание, видел ее — снова — такую, какой видел всегда. Не просто человека, не набор формул и молекул, а само существо, оплетенное спутанными временными линиями. Она не принадлежала этому миру. Он не принадлежал этому миру. Они были сейчас равны, так необходимы друг другу, потому что падая сквозь пространство и время, нужно держаться за кого-то. Он держался за Розу Тайлер, бесконечно тянул ее за собой, изменяя и изменяясь.

Это было прекрасно.

Когда он открыл глаза, то поначалу подумал, что умер.  
А затем — что это чувство ему уже знакомо.


	4. Бридж

Доктор осторожно завернул весело подмигивающий искрами камушек в бумажное полотенце и спрятал в карман. Собирая в голове кусочки событий, он был совершенно уверен: принесенный Розой камушек вовсе не обычная морская галька. Но в это почему-то отчаянно не хотелось верить. Как будто его разум сопротивлялся даже попыткам как-то проанализировать происходящее. Возможно, так ощущает себя моллюск, стараясь покрыть попавшую внутрь песчинку перламутром, чтобы та не царапала нежную плоть.

И это только добавляло камушку подозрительности. О нем хотелось забыть. Он мешался в кармане, а рука сама тянулась вынуть его, положить обратно на прикроватную тумбочку — и забыть.

Доктор недоверчиво посмотрел на собственную руку: он снова сжимал странный предмет в кулаке. «Предмет — или живое существо?» — шепнул внутренний голос.  
Доктор положил камень на стол перед собой.

— Кто ты? — спросил он в безнадежной попытке что-то выяснить. — Кто ты или что ты? Откуда ты? Поговори со мной. Чего ты хочешь?

Камень равнодушно блестел под светом лампы и весьма успешно притворялся обыкновенной галькой. Как будто даже его искристая сердцевина погасла.

— Ну что же, — объявил Доктор. — Если ты не хочешь разговаривать со мной сам, то я попробую заставить тебя. Ты же не против?

Округлая поверхность гальки весьма выразительно оставалась лишь обтесанным морем и вечностью камнем.

— Молчание — знак согласия, — удовлетворенно заметил Доктор и снова завернул предмет интереса в полотенце. Раннее утро: в Торчвуде должно быть еще безлюдно, а значит, в его распоряжении будет все оборудование. По крайней мере, он сможет сделать структурный, химический и, возможно, кристаллографический анализ; исследовать твердость камня и попытаться выяснить, из чего состоят мерцающие вкрапления.

Пит застал Доктора в Торчвуде уже поздним вечером — тот внимательно смотрел на взвешенный в сверхплотной жидкости камень.

— Что это? — поинтересовался он. Опыты с голубоватой субстанцией он не приветствовал: ее обнаружили глубоко под поверхностью земной коры совсем недавно, а само происхождение оставалось по-прежнему загадкой. Теперь же этот безумный пришелец — можно ли все еще называть его так? — использовал жидкость для наблюдения за камнем.  
— Хотел бы и я сам знать.  
— Когда мы спросили тебя об этой жидкости в первый раз, ты, если мне не изменяет память, сказал, что это невыразимо скучно даже для того, чтобы объяснять первоклашкам. А потом куда-то сбежал.

Доктор отвлекся от камня и взглянул на Пита.

— Жидкость? При чем тут жидкость? Меня интересует не жидкость, а камень. «Ну вот, опять», — мысленно вздохнул Пит. Изначальное его предположение, что Доктор окажется полезным Торчвуду — как минимум, таким же полезным, как Роза, которая с охотой делилась своими знаниями о других планетах — давно разбилось о суровую реальность: Доктору исследования Торчвуда были, в целом, безразличны. Пит не оставлял попыток воспользоваться его помощью, но по большей части, все они были бесполезны.

— Похож на морскую гальку. Откуда?  
— Роза привезла его… — Доктор запнулся, вспоминая записку Розы, и добавил неопределенно: — С моря. С побережья.  
— И, разумеется, это вовсе не обычная галька? — едва заметно качнул головой Пит. Если камень привлек внимание Доктора, то, возможно, удастся выторговать в обмен его помощь в каком-то из других проектов.  
— В этой обычной гальке есть что-то необычное, — подтвердил Доктор. — Вот, допустим, молекулярный анализ. Хотя она довольно успешно прикидывается самой обыкновенной. Ну, насколько камень может прикидываться чем-то успешно. Я бы даже сказал, что именно сейчас он наиболее успешно делает вид, что на самом деле и является не больше, чем осколком какой-то скалы. Даже на молекулярном уровне. Но вот только его твердость неопределима стандартными методами. Данные не сходятся. Внутри будто есть полость, заполненная гораздо более плотным веществом. Невидимая, неопределимая. А вещество внутри нее обладает бесконечно большой массой. Нет, не бесконечно — не вполне верно говорить о бесконечно большой массе, мы же не можем всерьез допустить, что внутри какого-то морского камня находится голая сингулярность — это слишком глупо даже для меня. Но очень, очень большой. Внутри этого камушка что-то есть.  
— Пробовал его распилить? — заинтересовался Пит. Он придвинулся ближе к емкости с водой и посмотрел на камень. В самой его глубине мелькнула яркая искра — а затем еще одна, и еще.  
— Не уверен, что это — хорошая идея.  
— В нем какие-то проблески. Какие-то вкрапления минералов?  
— Да и нет. Вероятно, внутри происходят какие-то процессы, которые визуально мы воспринимаем вот так. Хотел бы иметь сейчас возможность… А, ладно. Но это совершенно точно не вкрапления минералов. Это что-то еще. Я должен понять, что это. Пытаюсь сосредоточиться, но почему-то думаю только о картошке. Камень вроде бы совершенно не похож на картошку. Может быть, на сам корнеплод — еще да, в каком-то смысле, но я не могу никак избавиться от мыслей о жареной картошке. Горячей и соленой. Или сладкой. У вас бывает сладкая картошка? Почему бы ей не быть сладкой — в конце концов, ведь сама по себе она безвкусна, один крахмал и вода. Наверняка, можно сделать ее сладкой.

Пит расхохотался.

— Слушай, ты, может быть, и чертов гений из другой вселенной с древней планеты, но иногда ты кажешься просто неприспособленным к жизни идиотом. Ты голоден. Тебе нужно поесть.  
— Я ел, — уверенно ответил Доктор.  
— Когда?  
— Вчера вечером. Или позавчера. Довольно недавно, в общем.  
— Людям — а твой организм, уж поверь мне, гораздо более человеческий, чем ты, похоже, полагаешь — требуется есть чаще, чем раз в сутки.  
— Нет. Не требуется. Желательно, — поправил его Доктор. — Но мне не хватает времени. Приходится расставлять приоритеты. Чем-то жертвовать.  
— И ты собираешься до конца своей жизни жертвовать едой, чтобы успеть — что именно? На что тебе не хватает времени?

Доктор снял очки и потер воспаленные глаза. Он недоуменно посмотрел на Пита: как человек со столь ничтожной длительностью жизни может задавать ему такой вопрос? Ему должно не хватать времени на все. Он должен бесконечно торопиться сделать и успеть все.

Жизнь Пита и Джеки казалась ему совершенно бессмысленной. Он пытался понять, какую роль выполняет Пит в Торчвуде, в «Вайтексе» — и ему казалось, что что-то постоянно ускользает от его понимания. По большому счету, Пит не делал ничего. Он принимал какие-то решения, которые мог бы принять за него достаточно мощный компьютер. Он проводил время на каких-то встречах и налаживал какие-то связи, которые, в конечном итоге, позволяли ему принимать решения. И это было бессмысленно. Это длилось бесконечно, составляло всю жизнь Пита. Точно так же, как всю жизнь Джеки составляла забота о детях и о себе самой.

В этом было что-то примитивное. Иногда — даже пугающее. Раньше человеческая жизнь казалась ему наполненной тайным смыслом. Теперь, когда этот тайный смысл раскрылся перед ним всеми возможными деталями — от покупки новых вещей взамен использованных до кропотливой работы лаборантов — он как будто разочаровался. Во всем этом должно было быть что-то еще, и иногда ему даже казалось, что весь смысл его нынешнего существования — найти это скрытое «что-то еще», дистиллировать его из однотипных будней.

Временами он вспоминал свою далекую уже жизнь на Галлифрее. Было сложно поверить, что это на самом деле происходило с ним — но, возможно, он и тогда упускал что-то важное, что-то главное.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, — сказал Пит, и Доктор вздрогнул: в мыслях он был где-то там, на полях Галлифрея, совсем юным еще мальчишкой, который пытался строить планы вместе с лучшим другом и не верил в то, что однажды все закончится скучной унылой однообразной жизнью. Возможно, они оба так долго и так далеко убежали от этого, что уткнулись в итоге в стену.  
— Мне стоит отдохнуть тогда, когда я устану, — отрезал он. — Пока что я не устал. Я должен понять. Я должен разобраться.  
— Сколько столетий ты во всем разбирался сам? — спросил Пит, садясь напротив. — Не думал о том, что это не совсем эффективно?  
— Это наиболее эффективно, — возразил Доктор. — Я, может быть, и человек с твоей точки зрения, но тем не менее, я обладаю недоступным твоему пониманию знанием, а также соответствующим ему опытом, и, что совершенно логично, я способен делать верные выводы — и принимать необходимые решения — гораздо быстрее.  
— А еще ты способен уставать и ошибаться. Но вместо тебя могут работать другие. Собирать данные, анализировать. Так что иди лучше домой. Оставь инструкции, и я лично заверяю тебя: они будут выполнены с исключительной точностью. И я лично позвоню тебе, как только найдется что-то хотя бы мало-мальски любопытное.  
Доктор резко встал — и вдруг покачнулся.  
— Голова кружится, — пожаловался он. — Наверное, я и правда устал.

Отправив Доктора домой, Пит вернулся в лабораторию. Он осторожно вынул тяжелый глянцевый камень и насухо вытер его. Под маслянистой поверхностью вспыхивали яркие огненные узоры, и какое-то время он просто наблюдал за ними, как в калейдоскоп. Чуть позже позвонила Джеки, и он спохватился: сегодня у них планировалась небольшая вечеринка в эко-стиле — что бы ни подразумевала под этим Джеки — и он, похоже, опаздывал к началу.

Пит быстрым шагом шел по гулким коридорам почти пустого подземного паркинга. Под яркими лампами дневного света не оставалось места теням — но приближаясь уже к машине, он обратил внимание на силуэт на пассажирском сиденье. И его машина, как будто, отбрасывала тень.

Пит нащупал в кармане тревожную кнопку. Парковка надежно охранялась, и вряд ли его ждал бы здесь неприятный сюрприз — однако лучше было бы перестраховаться.

Подойдя еще ближе, он вдруг различил знакомые очертания прически.

— Ну здравствуй, — поприветствовала его Джеки, открыв дверь.  
— Что ты… Зачем ты сидишь здесь? — удивленно вскинул брови Пит. — Разве ты не должна сейчас принимать гостей на этой своей… эко-вечеринке?  
— О, даже не сомневаюсь, что должна. Эко-вечеринка — как невероятно прогрессивно и необычно, — раздраженно и непонятно ответила Джеки. — Быстро ты нашел мне замену, да? Как удачно все сложилось: еще одна Джеки, появившаяся магическим образом, стоило только мне исчезнуть. Только эта простушка-Джеки будет смотреть тебе в рот. Идеальный брак, да?  
— Ты… — понял Пит. — Разве ты…  
— Разве я жива? — усмехнулась она. — Какое расстройство. Или наоборот, какая удача. Но ведь есть кому носить мои платья. Она носит мои платья?

Пит молча сел за руль и медленно выехал на дорогу. Джеки продолжала что-то говорить, и он старался не слушать. «Как обычно», — сказала она, и эти два слова будто застряли у него в голове, продолжая повторяться на разные лады.  
«Как обычно» он ехал, а Джеки болтала. Как обычно, он поддал газу, как будто стараясь убежать от ее болтовни. Как обычно, взглянул на нее — и тут же в горле встал комок. Джеки, его Джеки, его Жаклин — именно та, которая прошла с ним всю его жизнь. Которая не оставила, не предала. Которая всегда верила в него, и которая пожертвовала ради него всем, в том числе — жизнью. И неважно, почему сейчас она была здесь и рядом.

— Как же мне тебя не хватало, — выдохнул он и ударил по тормозам.

Два слова перестали пульсировать в его голове и сменились приятной теплой волной, и он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь треснувшей вдруг реальности. Когда он открыл их, то вокруг была кромешная тьма. Поначалу ему показалось, что он умер. Ему было спокойно. Не существовало ничего, кроме спокойствия и умиротворения, окутывающих его мерно пульсирующим затихающим сиянием.

А затем раздался визг тормозов и скрежет металла. Перед глазами в кромешной умиротворяющей тьме появилась стремительно расширяющаяся ослепительно яркая точка, и он ощутил во рту вкус крови.

«Мне больно», — подумал он и провалился во тьму — на этот раз пустую и холодную.

Первой о случившемся узнала Джеки. Пит был еще жив, но по тому, как отводили глаза врачи, говоря о «стабильно тяжелом состоянии», она понимала — надежды практически нет. Она бесполезно металась между домом и больницей, не понимая до конца, что делать и как реагировать. Она обратилась было за поддержкой к Розе, но та лишь посмотрела на нее странным затуманенным взглядом и пообещала навестить Пита при случае. В другое время Джеки бы заволновалась и добилась бы от дочери ответа, но сейчас ее мысли совершенно и безнадежно запутались.

Доктор примчался в больницу ранним утром следующего дня, лохматый и встревоженный.

— Где камень? — тут же спросил он Джеки, и та недоуменно уставилась на него.  
— Камень, — повторил он. — Черный плоский камень, пять сантиметров в диаметре, он должен был быть у Пита.  
— Какой еще камень?! — взвилась Джеки, осознав, что его, действительно, интересует в данный момент какой-то дурацкий камень. — Какой к чертовой бабушке камень, если мой муж лежит и умирает?! Мне плевать на все камни в мире, и даже на всех инопланетян!  
— Джеки, это очень важно, — повторил Доктор и взял ее за плечи. — Где камень?  
— Ах, камень, — нехорошо улыбнулась Джеки — и Доктор не успел увернуться от пощечины. — Вот тебе камень!

Он внимательно смотрел на Джеки, потирая щеку: женщина стояла перед ним и молчала, только часто-часто моргая. Ее губы подрагивали.

— О, Джеки… Прости, я идиот. Я полный идиот.

Он усадил ее на диван и обнял. Джеки уткнулась ему в плечо и в первый раз за ночь расплакалась.

— Ты же ничего не понимаешь, да? — бормотала она. — Никто ничего не понимает. Я ничего не понимаю. Он же не уйдет снова? Почему всегда должно быть так? Почему он опять меня бросает?  
— Я не знаю. Я, правда, не знаю. Никому из нас ведь не обещали счастья в новом мире, а?

Джеки подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Нет. Нет, Доктор, не так. Господи, какой же ты идиот… Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь понимаешь в смерти?

И она ощутила, как напряглось его тело. Он тяжело сглотнул и замолчал.

В смерти он не понимал ничего. Собственная смерть всегда была для него чем-то несущественным. Разумеется, все живые существа однажды умирают. Умрет и он — когда закончится запас регенераций. Возможно. Вероятно. Крайне вероятно. Умрет — и его сознание будет сохранено в Матрице, так что в некотором роде он не умрет никогда.

Его физическое тело умирало много раз, сменяясь новым, и он привык к этому. Он привык к тому, что главное — его сознание. Сама его сущность, которая вырвалась когда-то из рамок, выстроенных Повелителями времени, и создала собственное имя. И, регенерируя, он знал: эта сущность не меняется, она всегда сохраняется.

Регенерировать всегда было больно — невыносимо, отчаянно больно. Это всегда было страшно. Всегда оставалось что-то не сделанное, несказанное, незаконченное. Ни одну из своих регенераций он не прожил пока что до логической старости, но он давно перестал бояться смерти физического тела.

Почти тысяча лет и больше десятка смертей. Смерть никогда не была для него последней.

Никогда — до того момента, который разделил его память на «до» и «после», и он отказывался думать о смерти сейчас. Это тело никогда не регенерирует. Более того, в этой вселенной у него никогда не будет возможности сохранить каким-то образом и собственное сознание. А значит, когда придет конец, он исчезнет — полностью, навсегда, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Эти мысли формировали в его голове черную дыру, в которую неизбежно улетали все прочие мысли. Раньше он полагал, что люди — смелые, прекрасные люди — именно такие оттого, что их жизни коротки. Они вспыхивают яркими звездами, торопятся все увидеть, узнать, и он стремился к ним в надежде согреться у их огня.  
Но теперь он сам стал человеком. И он не мог сказать, что был смелым или прекрасным. Еще одно разочарование.

И на самом деле, он боялся. Он отчаянно боялся смерти, потому что именно теперь он совершенно не понимал, что это такое.

«Нужно будет спросить об этом Розу», — подумал он, цепляясь за единственное существо в этом мире, которое хоть как-то могло бы помочь ему. Из спутницы, которая делала его лучше, которая позволяла не думать постоянно об ужасах войны, которая давала надежду на то, что он может выбраться из жестокой тьмы одиночества, Роза превратилась сейчас в единственный якорь, единственный дом, единственного близкого ему человека. Когда-то он держал Розу за руку. Теперь пришла ее очередь.

Может быть, Роза даже сможет научить его быть человеком.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — сознался он. — Джеки, я… Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Прости, — прошептала Джеки. — Я сама идиотка, которая только и делает, что болтает. Что за камень был тебе нужен?  
— Ах да, камень! — воскликнул он, мгновенно превращаясь в привычного ей Доктора. — Плоский черный камень. Скорее всего, он был у Пита в кармане.  
— Расспроси персонал, — посоветовала Джеки. Доктор неуверенно посмотрел на нее, не желая оставлять одну, но она только вытерла слезы и добавила: — Делай то, что должен. То, что у тебя получается. Если это имеет хотя бы какое-то значение. Иди и ищи свой идиотский камень. И не забудь магическое слово.

«Магическим словом» была фамилия Тайлер. Когда-то он пользовался психобумагой для того, чтобы склонить незнакомых людей к сотрудничеству. Психобумагой — и немного личным обаянием. Или ему хотелось так думать.

В этом мире фамилия Тайлер действовала не хуже психобумаги. Однако медперсонал больницы ничего не знал о камне. В карманах изорванного костюма Пита камня не нашлось.

Доктор провел в палате Пита чуть больше времени, чем было необходимо для поисков. Он смотрел на тело человека, подключенного к десятку разнообразных аппаратов, и не мог не думать о том, что он сам сейчас — такой же хрупкий набор внутренних органов, пергаментной нежной кожи, ломких костей. Что одна-единственная случайность может закончиться для него точно так же.

Пожалуй, у него, и правда, совсем не было времени. Он должен был найти способ существовать в человеческом теле быстрее, чем это тело окончательно сдастся.

В машине Пита камня тоже не оказалось. Вполне возможно, что он вылетел из машины при аварии.

Вполне возможно, что он навсегда потерялся.

Впрочем, в Торчвуде должны были остаться результаты анализов. Если ему повезет, то он сможет придумать, как найти злосчастную гальку, которая вовсе не была галькой, снова.

В Торчвуд он добрался поздним вечером — и выяснил, что это единственное место, где фамилия Тайлер не действует. Для верности он повторил ее несколько раз, но охранник вежливо отказался пропустить его в лабораторию, ссылаясь на личный приказ Пита Тайлера.

Не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться домой.

Роза встретила его странным взглядом. Она как будто смотрела одновременно на него и сквозь него. Она выглядела заспанной и уставшей — и все же невероятно уютной и милой в мягкой домашней рубашке и коротких мешковатых шортах.

— Ты надолго? — спросила она, и он удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Я не знаю. Я только что видел Джеки в больнице — ты не хочешь навестить ее?

Роза мечтательно улыбнулась и загадочно ответила:

— Скоро я увижусь с Джеки.

Доктор смотрел в темные глаза Розы: ее зрачки были расширены, слишком сильно даже для приглушенного света спальни. Она выглядела болезненно бледной, с этими огромными глазами, небрежно завязанными в хвост волосами.

Он хотел было что-то сказать — что-то очень важное, необходимое, но Роза вдруг взяла его за руку и что-то положила на ладонь — твердое, теплое, в диаметре не больше пяти сантиметров.

— Научи меня быть человеком, — выдохнул он и прижал ее к стене. — Научи.

Он положил ладони ей на щеки: она смотрела на него испуганно, встревоженно. Верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты, и он видел, как бьется в яремной впадине пульс. Доктор облизнул пересохшие губы и поцеловал Розу — медленно, осторожно, и очень тщательно. Он исследовал ее губы, ее вкус, ее реакции. Губы Розы были сухими и горячими, и он методично покрыл легкими поцелуями сначала верхнюю губу, затем нижнюю. Роза чуть приоткрыла рот, одновременно и позволяя ему, и не участвуя в процессе.

Впрочем, ему и не нужно было ее участие.

— Мало… Роза, мне слишком мало — мне всего слишком мало, научи меня, научи меня, как справляться с этим, как ты живешь с этим.

Она молча стояла, позволяя ему целовать ее. Иногда он останавливался и просто смотрел смотрел на нее — испуганно и отчаянно, а потом возвращался к поцелуям. Он пытался понять запах Розы, вкус Розы — запомнить его, вобрать его в себя полностью и зафиксировать в памяти навсегда, но реальность казалась неполной, ненастоящей. В ней как будто чего-то не хватало. Даже Роза казалась ему сейчас ненастоящей: сладкий привкус на губах, соленый на шее, и этого было мало, безнадежно мало.

Его пальцы рванули пуговицы ее рубашки, и тут же запутались в ткани. Она медленно, словно неуверенно, убрала его руки и выскользнула из рубашки. Прохладный воздух щекотал обнаженную кожу, и она чувствовала себя неловко.

Доктор снова посмотрел на нее, словно пытаясь разглядеть в ее темных глазах ответ на свой вопрос. Словно он был выгравирован невидимым узором где-то на матовой коже Розы. Он коснулся ее живота, и она вздрогнула.

— Эта пустота… — начал он и замолчал. Пустота — правильное слово. Ему казалось, будто сейчас между ним, между самой его сущностью и каждой клеткой этого неправильного тела лежала прослойка холодной, непреодолимой пустоты. Пустоту требовалось чем-то заполнить.

Роза потянула его было за руку к кровати, но он вместо того надавил ей на плечи, заставляя опуститься прямо на пол.

— Научи меня быть человеком, — повторил он, отчаянно целуя ее: губы, шею, грудь, живот. — Покажи мне, как вы живете в этих телах.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, — тихо ответила она, и он замер — между поцелуями, между несказанными словами.  
— Ты не понимаешь меня, — повторил он за ней. — Ты ведь никогда меня не понимала, и не понимаешь до сих пор.  
— Нет, я не понимаю, чего именно ты ждешь от меня сейчас! — воскликнула она и попыталась притянуть его к себе для очередного поцелуя, но он увернулся и сел рядом с ней, прижимаясь спиной к ледяной стене. Роза привстала, нащупала на полу рубашку и накинула ее на плечи.  
— Я понимала тебя, — сказала она. — Я понимала тебя, когда мы за руку бежали через Вселенную. Я не понимаю тебя сейчас. Ты… Ты не он.  
— Я не он, — согласился Доктор. — Я — это я. Но ведь и ты — не та Роза Тайлер, которая когда-то полагала, что студенты разыграли ее в подвале.

Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и вдруг процитировал ее же слова:

— «Застрять здесь с тобой — не так уж и плохо». Разве это не ты сказала? Ну вот, мы застряли здесь с тобой. Вышло довольно плохо в конечном итоге, да?  
— Ты изменился.  
— О нет, Роза Тайлер. Я не изменился. Я, по сравнению с тобой, гораздо более статичное существо. У меня в голове девятьсот лет воспоминаний — может быть, немного более спутанных, чем когда-то, но они и раньше не то чтобы по порядку в томах на полочке стояли. Каждая регенерация стирает что-то, добавляет что-то. Выходит такой клубок. Моя память — клубок. Моя жизнь — клубок. Как я могу измениться за какую-то долю вечности?  
— Но теперь-то ты человек, — возразила Роза, не до конца понимая, что он на самом деле имеет в виду. — Теперь ты будешь меняться, стареть. Как я. Как все мы.  
— Стареть — да. Меняться… Возможно, нет. Роза, мне девятьсот с лишним лет. Ты думаешь, что еще пятьдесят — или сколько там просуществует это тело — могут меня изменить? Ты изменишься. Я — нет. Я не могу меняться… Так. Я живу иначе. Жил…  
— Это же неплохо, а? — попыталась улыбнуться Роза.  
— Это приводит меня в ужас, — тихо ответил он.  
— Знаешь, я как-то потеряла настроение, — ответила Роза и встала. Доктор разжал ладонь и посмотрел на черный камень. Он казался совершенно непрозрачным. В глубине не мелькнуло ни одной искры, и это было даже странно.

На следующий день позвонила Джеки и сообщила, что если он искал черный камень, то она, возможно, нашла его — прямо в палате Пита.


	5. Кульминация

За окном бушевал ураган, играя высоченными деревьями. Редкие смелые птицы отчаянно цеплялись за потоки воздуха, судорожно трепеща крыльями, и старались побыстрее укрыться от яростного ветра. Крупные бусины дождя отбивали по двойным стеклам рваный ритм, и, уже проснувшись, Роза слушала его, закрыв глаза.

Поежившись от холода, она поплотнее завернулась в одеяло, а затем и вовсе забралась под него с головой. Она попыталась о чем-то подумать, но голова казалась заполненной плотной ватой.

Почему-то это раздражало. Роза вздрогнула, коснулась собственного горячего лба ледяными пальцами и ощутила испарину. Она подумала, что, наверное, заболела — и что это объясняет и ее слабость, и озноб, и неспособность ясно думать. Она попыталась восстановить в памяти последние несколько дней и вдруг поняла, что не может. События, люди, разговоры — все смешалось, слилось в единую массу, вычленить среди которой хотя бы что-то казалось совершенно невозможным.

Она тихо застонала от бессилия и тут же поняла, что на самом деле вполне способна как минимум выбраться из кровати. Медленно, шаг за шагом, словно опасаясь разрушить хрупкую решимость, она вышла из спальни, попутно взглянув на себя в зеркало, и старательно умылась. Глаза казались воспаленными, губы были сухими, тело то и дело пробивала дрожь, но теперь ей казалось, что она сможет справиться. Порывшись в аптечке, она вытащила упаковку парацетамола и запила пару таблеток водой из-под крана.

Ее взгляд упал на мини-шприц, заполненный голубоватой жидкостью. Когда-то — когда ей была дорога каждая минута, когда она отчаянно пыталась найти способ выбраться из этой вселенной — она пользовалась стимуляторами постоянно. Тот человек, который снабжал ее ими, давно не работал в Торчвуде и даже не отвечал на ее звонки — у нее были все основания полагать, что Пит попросту выбросил его на улицу, как только выяснил правду.

Но несколько доз еще оставалось. Роза попыталась припомнить, с чем именно несовместимо действующее вещество — и, вроде бы, парацетамола в списке не было. Необходимость вернуть себе ясность мыслей превратилась в болезненную навязчивую идею. Она еще немного покрутила в пальцах шприц, а затем решилась.

«Роза Тайлер, Защитница Земли», — вспомнилось ей вдруг. В этом воспоминании было что-то важное, что-то яркое, и она постаралась зацепиться за него. Стимулятор начинал действовать, рассеивая плотный туман в голове. Она пошатнулась и осторожно опустилась на пол. Сердце бешено колотилось, но это ощущение уже было ей знакомо.

Через пару минут она уже готова была принять душ, переодеться и действовать. Чашечка крепкого кофе окончательно вернула ей ясность мыслей.

Роза взяла лист бумаги и разделила его на две части ровной чертой. Слева она записала свои симптомы. Немного поколебавшись, она добавила туда и галлюцинации. Сейчас она была совершенно уверена в том, что ни ТАРДИС на пляже, ни Доктора она не видела на самом деле. Это было попросту невозможно.

Что сказал бы Доктор? Что бы он сделал?  
Она написала этот вопрос на правой стороне, а затем дописала: «Не верю» и несколько раз подчеркнула. То ли дело в стимуляторах, то ли в чем-то еще, но именно сейчас, вспоминая все ее последние встречи с Доктором, она была совершенно уверена, что этого не было на самом деле. На самом деле она совершенно несомненно была здесь, в этой вселенной. Заперта со странным человеком, который вроде бы и является им, и не является — и который опять куда-то ушел, хотя, возможно, именно сейчас он должен был бы быть рядом с ней. А Доктор — настоящий — сейчас где-то там, далеко, в ТАРДИС живет своей обыкновенной жизнью последнего Повелителя времени.  
И это не имеет никакого значения. Это не должно иметь никакого значения. Что имеет значение сейчас, так это ее состояние.  
Она снова посмотрела на листок и перечитала симптомы слева.

Джеки наверняка посоветовала бы ей обратиться к врачу. Возможно, в конечном итоге, именно это ей и стоит сделать, но за последние несколько лет — и проведенные с Доктором, и в Торчвуде — она научилась доверять собственным инстинктам. Инстинкт же сейчас подсказывал ей, что решение Джеки не годится.

Итак, что сделал бы на ее месте Доктор?

Восстановил бы полностью причинно-следственную связь. С чего все началось? С ее поездки в Норвегию?

Она вспомнила снова тот пляж — пронизывающий насквозь ветер, пахнущий подгнившими водорослями; влажный песок, испещренный лунками моллюсков; скользкие камни, на которых она чуть не переломала себе ноги.

Роза вернулась в спальню и забрала со стола привезенный оттуда же камень, покатала его в ладонях.

— Или все началось с тебя, — раздался прекрасно знакомый ей голос. Роза обернулась: в дверном проеме стоял Доктор. В том самом коричневом костюме, с расстегнутой голубой рубашкой под ним, из-под которой выглядывал воротник футболки. Она вздохнула и покосилась на листок бумаги, где большими буквами было выведено: «Он не настоящий».

— Ты же ненастоящий.  
— Как определить, настоящий ли я? — улыбнулся он. — Каковы критерии реальности?

Роза прикусила губу и подошла ближе.

— Ты можешь меня коснуться, — продолжал он. — Ты можешь ощутить мою кожу своими пальцами.  
— Галлюцинация, — ответила Роза. — Я больна, мой мозг обманывает меня. Под наркотиками люди тоже видят всякое.  
— А если все наоборот? Если именно сейчас ты здорова, а была больна всю жизнь до этого?  
— Ну, тогда ты — тем более галлюцинация, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал отстраненно и равнодушно.  
— А если галлюцинация — не я, а вся твоя жизнь после Кэнари Уорф? Разве тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы всего этого не было? Есть так много вариантов. Вдруг ты на самом деле упала в Пустоту? Никто не поймал тебя, не забрал в этот мир. Ты создала его сама, потому что никто не может существовать в Пустоте. И все это время я искал тебя, искал способ вытащить тебя — и вот, наконец, нашел. Я готов подарить тебе покой, если хочешь. Разве ты его не заслужила, Защитница Земли? Доктор и Роза Тайлер, в ТАРДИС. Так, как это должно быть.

Роза стояла напротив него, в считанных сантиметрах, и пристально разглядывала так хорошо знакомое лицо. «Человеческий разум — очень хрупкая штука», — вспомнилась ей одна из лекций в Торчвуде, прослушанная тогда, когда она еще только-только начинала самостоятельную работу. «Мы опираемся на данные органов чувств, которые достаточно легко подделать. Всегда пробуйте реальность — на вкус, на ощупь. Ищите малейшие логические несоответствия. Задавайтесь вопросами — любыми вопросами. Не фиксируйтесь на чем-то одном».

— Почему ты всегда носишь столько слоев одежды? — спросила Роза первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Так мне комфортно, — ответил Доктор. — Так же я ношу свое имя и свою личность.  
— И всегда одинаковую одежду, — продолжила она. — Это странно.  
— Не страннее, чем полицейская будка, которая внутри больше, чем снаружи, а?

«Ваш разум не сможет создать то, чего никогда не видел, так или иначе», — вспомнилось Розе.

— Если ты на самом деле здесь, то где ТАРДИС? Ну же, давай. Отправимся куда-нибудь. Как в старые добрые времена. Покажи мне… Покажи мне что-нибудь. Очередное чудо Вселенной. Или…

«Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости за то, что я сейчас скажу, если это на самом деле ты», — пронеслось у нее в голове, но она должна была знать. Должна была убедиться наверняка. И глядя ему прямо в глаза, она продолжила:

— Или покажи мне свою родную планету. Ты говорил, что она сгорела. Ну так покажи мне ее прошлое. Время, когда она еще не сгорела.

Его ресницы дрогнули — и только.

— Роза… — прошептал он. — Это нечестно.

И тут что-то сломалось в ней. Сопротивляться стало невероятно сложно, она бросила последний взгляд на лист бумаги со спасительной подсказкой, но слова расплывались, формируя из букв что-то другое, непонятное. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на этом, но в конечном итоге сдалась. Попробовать реальность на вкус, на ощупь — она отдалась полностью этому, окончательно теряясь в попытках выстроить какие-то логические связи, потому что о какой логике можно думать тогда, когда каждой клеткой собственного тела она ощущала сейчас именно его. Почти каждой: где-то в глубине ее разум регистрировал и то, как касается ее спины холодная простыня, через мгновение становясь уже горячей и влажной; и то, как под ее пальцами вздрагивает его тело; и то, как он выдыхает ее имя.

Некоторым диссонансом вплеталось только ощущение плотной теплой поверхности, как будто она сжимала что-то в кулаке, но и оно в итоге стало частью сумбурного комка реальности, оплетавшего ее, формировавшегося вокруг нее, и как только ее разум полностью утратил возможность разбираться в бесконечных потоках сенсорной информации, наступила благословенная тишина.

Она открыла глаза. Поначалу ей показалось, что она умерла. Ей было спокойно. Не существовало ничего, кроме спокойствия и умиротворения, окутывающих ее мерно пульсирующим затихающим сиянием.

И она снова закрыла глаза, не желая расставаться с этим ощущением ни на секунду.

Когда Доктор вернулся из больницы, Роза все еще спала. В руке она сжимала проклятый камень, и он осторожно вынул его из безвольных пальцев девушки. Ее сердце все еще билось, хоть и едва различимым, слабым пульсом. Бескровные губы были сжаты, веки казались посеревшими.

— Я спасу тебя, — прошептал он и поцеловал ее в горячий лоб. — Ты только держись. Я всегда тебя спасал.

Он взглянул на камень: в его антрацитовой глубине сверкнула единственная искорка. А затем он заметил лист бумаги, испещренный записями Розы.

— Это нехорошо, это совсем-совсем нехорошо, — пробормотал он, бегло просмотрев ее записи. — Бедная моя девочка, почему же ты молчала…  
«Потому что ей некому было довериться», — ответил он сам себе. — «Потому что ты — идиот. Потому что ты снова втянул ее в смертельно опасное приключение».

Лежащий поверх листа бумаги камень вспыхнул мириадами искр внутри, и Доктор инстинктивно отбросил его от себя. Что-то начинало формироваться в мыслях, какая догадка, какая-то идея, и он постарался сконцентироваться на ней, поймать ее. И при этом он ощущал, как мысли заволакивает какая-то пелена — невероятно приятная, мягкая, едва ли не нежная. В ней хотелось раствориться, она обещала покой и умиротворение. И все же что-то во всем этом было фальшивое, ненастоящее.  
«Он не настоящий», — всплыло у него в голове, и он сделал шаг назад. Роза чуть шевельнулась в постели и что-то пробормотала, и он взглянул на нее: бледную, беспомощную, потерявшуюся в попытках обрисовать границы реальности.  
И этого оказалось достаточно: пелена тут же рассеялась, оставив только ноющую боль в висках.

Через пару часов Розу забрали в Торчвуд: Доктор настоял на том, чтобы она оставалась там. К вечеру того же дня стало известно, что Роза не просто спит: сенсорная кора ее мозга была гиперактивна. И он бы остался с ней на ночь, если бы не камень — или, вернее, камни. К вечеру речь шла уже не о двух. Он то и дело замечал похожие камни у других людей: кто-то прятал их, кто-то размещал прямо у себя на столе. Очагом заражения стала больница, где держали Пита. Соблюдая все возможные предосторожности, Пита также перевезли в Торчвуд. В отличие от Розы, мозг которой светился на сканах яркой лампочкой, Пит находился в глубокой коме.

Доктор потребовал, чтобы уходом за Розой и Питом занимались исключительно те, кто провели предыдущую ночь на работе. Странные камни, определенно, имели прямое отношение к происходящему, и он не мог позволить себе ни малейшей ошибки. На кону были жизни людей — и как минимум, двоих дорогих ему людей.

Камни — пятнадцать штук к вечеру следующего дня — были практически идентичны. Различались они разве что ритмом и узором золотистого мерцания внутри.

И Доктор был совершенно уверен, что их гораздо больше пятнадцати.

— Что же ты такое? — пробормотал он — и подпрыгнул, когда кто-то за спиной ответил:  
— Не знаю!

Доктор обернулся и увидел парнишку лет восемнадцати, в темно-синем рабочем комбинезоне. Собранные в неаккуратные хвост длинные сальные волосы, острый длинный нос, маленькие темные глаза — и общая какая-то неловкость в движениях. За спиной у него висел серебристый баллон, а в руках он держал щетку на длинной палке и задумчиво водил ею по полу, что-то напевая себе под нос.

— Ты еще кто такой?  
— Я Вальтер. Не Уолтер, а Вальтер, это важно. Я здесь работаю, убираю. Мне нравится: тут всегда много интересного. Однажды я буду здесь работать. Вон там, — он указал на стол у окна, заставленный пустыми пробирками всех мастей. Щетка выпала из его руки, и он неодобрительно покачал головой и цокнул языком. Доктор вгляделся в открытое лицо парнишки — и вдруг догадался, что тот болен.  
— Видел такие камни? — спросил Доктор, показывая на запечатанные в прозрачных контейнерах предметы, и парнишка кивнул — а затем порылся в карманах и вытащил еще десяток.  
— Весьма любопытно, — протянул Доктор. Каждый из камней был непрозрачным, темным. — Ты их собирал потому, что они красивые?  
— Я их собирал потому, что они живые, — мечтательно ответил Вальтер, заменяя одну щетку другой. — Они живые и хотят домой. С утра я работаю в больнице, а вечером здесь. Мне нельзя на другие этажи. Но я и не хочу на другие этажи.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что они живые? — заинтересовался Доктор, но паренек только пожал плечами и потер кончик носа. — Они говорят с тобой?  
— Мистер, как же они могут говорить, если у них даже рта нет? — возмутился Вальтер.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, я повидал немало всякого. Для того чтобы говорить, совершенно необязательно иметь рот. А можно даже иметь рот, но говорить вовсе при помощи другого органа…

Вальтер смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Щетка снова выпала у него из рук, звонко ударившись о кафельный пол.

— Мистер…  
— Меня зовут Доктор, — перебил тот.  
— Мистер Доктор… Они говорят, что могут помочь вам, если вы позволите. Говорят, что вам нужна помощь. Что они помогут сначала вам, а потом всем. И что они хотят домой. Но если домой нельзя, то они хотя бы помогут здесь.  
— Ты же сказал, они не говорят!  
— Они не говорят! Они думают так громко, что я это слышу, — пояснил Вальтер. — Как коты. Но интереснее.  
— А где их дом? Ты можешь спросить у них? Где их дом? Чего они хотят? Что они делают здесь?

Вальтер непонимающе уставился на Доктора, и тот обреченно взмахнул рукой. На какие ответы он мог рассчитывать?

— Мистер Доктор, спросить-то я их спрошу, но как же они услышат мой вопрос? Кот вот почти никогда не слышит.  
— Совершенный односторонний рецептор, — пробормотал Доктор. — Врожденный. Разумеется. Перегрузка сенсоров, мозг переходит в экономный режим работы, все вокруг считают парня идиотом. Начинают его, наверняка, лечить, пока не делают идиотом окончательно.

Вальтер сосредоточенно водил трубкой с щеткой по полу и хмурился.

— Вальтер-который-не-Уолтер! — воскликнул Доктор. — А знаешь, может быть, ты и правда будешь однажды работать здесь. Хотел бы этого?  
— Хочу, да. Однажды.  
— Я найду все камни — придумаю, как найти все камни — а затем мы с тобой обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, хорошо?  
— А что тут думать? Попросите по телевизору, чтобы все принесли вам эти камни. Так всегда делают, когда ищут кого-то. Вот только зачем вам собирать их все?  
— Я думаю, они вредят людям.  
— Они не хотят вредить. Они хотят помочь. Просто они не все понимают. По правде говоря, мне кажется, они вообще ничего не понимают.

Доктор снова посмотрел на парнишку, который теперь возился с переключателями на баллоне, сверяясь с извлеченной из кармана мятой инструкцией.

— Ничего не понимают… Знаешь, Вальтер-не-Уолтер… Брось-ка свой баллон. Нам с тобой нужно сделать кое-что более важное, чем уборка помещения.

Следующие семьдесят два часа Доктор провел, не выходя из Торчвуда. Убедить сотрудников в том, что при помощи умственно неполноценного уборщика и списка весьма противоречивых предметов и устройств, которые ему срочно требовались прямо сейчас, он собирается спасти весь мир, оказалось непросто — но он справился, периодически вспоминая про «магическое слово».

Собрать в конечном итоге устройство, которое позволило бы наладить обратную связь, оказалось сложнее. Он опирался лишь на догадку о том, что Вальтер способен не только воспринимать информацию, но и передавать, основанную на единственном слове — «почти». Но для того чтобы наладить контакт, требовалось прежде всего исправить тот урон, который нанесли мозгу Вальтера долгие годы лечения, и по правде говоря, Доктор совершенно не был уверен в том, что это возможно. Как и не был уверен в том, что тот способен будет пережить его лечение.

Но выбора не оставалось. Сто пятьдесят сотрудников Торчвуда оставались запертыми в здании — те, в ком он был уверен. И он всячески гнал от себя мысль о том, что прежде всего, заражен может быть он сам.

Вспомнив слова Пита, он составил себе график питания. Он запретил себе навещать Розу, понимая, что должен сосредоточиться сейчас на главном, но потребовал, чтобы ему сообщали о малейших изменениях ее состояния. Но несмотря на все его предосторожности, всего за двое суток импровизированный лазарет пополнился еще пятью людьми, находившимися в том же состоянии, что и Роза. И судя по сообщениям новостей, в Лондоне подобных случаев было намного больше.

Он старался выделить какую-то общую черту, определить способ инфицирования, но единственное, что было однозначно ясно и понятно — для заражения требовалось находиться на достаточно близком расстоянии от камня. Это было достаточное условие, но не необходимое: многие из тех, кто работали вместе с ним, совершенно никак не реагировали.

Работать одновременно над устройством для Вальтера и над общим анализом происходящего было непросто. Раньше бы он с легкостью разделил мысленные потоки, но человеческий мозг, который не справлялся даже с девятью сотнями лет воспоминаний, на такое был неспособен.

Когда в лабораторию зашла Джеки, он изучал результаты тестирования устройства коммуникации. И эти результаты были неутешительны. Более того, Вальтер уже два раза терял сознание, и врачи крайне рекомендовали ему как минимум двадцать четыре часа отдыха.

Джеки поставила на стол перед ним термос, и он удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— Это суп. Овощной бульон, — пояснила она. — С учетом того, что кое-кто запретил выходить из здания даже мне, пришлось обходиться тем, что я нашла среди стратегических запасов.  
— Чем мне поможет овощной бульон? — недоуменно посмотрел на нее Доктор.  
— Поможет не потерять сознание от голода. Ну и для пищеварительной системы полезно. Знаешь, я читала по этому поводу в журнале…  
— Не уверен, что хочу обсуждать статью о пищеварительной системе из твоего журнала, — оборвал ее Доктор.  
— Я просто подумала, что… Ну, раз ты теперь человек, то, может быть, не все знаешь.  
— Джеки, я уверяю тебя: о том, как устроен человеческий организм, я знаю гораздо больше тебя! Все его системы!

Джеки молчала отвинтила крышку, выплеснула остатки чая из его кружки в мусорную корзину и до краев заполнила ее горячим бульоном.

— Заткнись и пей, — безапелляционно заявила она. — Или мне тебя с ложечки кормить? Ложечку за маму, ложечку за папу.  
— Меньше всего мне нужна сейчас мать, знаешь ли, — пробормотал он, но сделал глоток обжигающего и, по правде говоря, довольно аппетитно пахнущего бульона.  
— А мне, знаешь ли, очень нужна сейчас дочь, — парировала Джеки. — И муж. Так странно: я уже теряла ведь и ее — помнишь тот год? И его… А теперь вот опять, я остаюсь одна. Так что просто ешь чертов суп и думай, если уж ни на что другое ты не годишься!

Доктор сделал еще один глоток: на вкус бульон все-таки был гораздо хуже, чем на запах. Джеки и в новой вселенной не научилась готовить. Впрочем, кто знает: вдруг местные овощи чем-то неуловимо отличаются? Во всем многообразии параллельных миров и кажущемся сходстве структур всегда можно выделить отличия. Штампы, которые точно указывают на происхождение. Невкусный суп…

— Ой! — воскликнул он и потер горящую от пощечины щеку. Похоже, он думал вслух. А затем он вскочил и расцеловал Джеки в обе щеки. Он наконец-то нашел недостающее звено.

— Дарлиг Ульв Странден, — объявил он, словно обращаясь к невидимой аудитории. — Место, где ткань между мирами истончилась. Не без моей помощи, пожалуй, но у меня есть оправдание — что, в целом, совершенно неважно в контексте происходящего. Дарлиг Ульв Странден, истоптанная грань между мирами. Ключевое слово — мирами. Множественное число. Очень-очень множественное.


	6. Кода

Роза открыла глаза: она лежала в плоской лодке, медленно покачивающейся на непрозрачных, молочного цвета волнах. Озеро не имело края и плавно переходило в сероватый туман у горизонта, куда хватало глаз. Воздух казался влажным и густым — а еще он был заполнен крошечными подрагивающими золотистыми искрами.

Она приподнялась и провела перед собой рукой — вокруг ее ладони заметались, едва касаясь кожи, огненные точки.

— Где я? — вслух сказала она. — Что со мной случилось?

И еще же собственный голос ответил ей:

— Дома.

А затем тут же окружил ее со всех сторон вопросами.

— Тебе хорошо? Тебе спокойно? Тебе тепло? Тебе уютно? Ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

Роза нахмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ей, действительно, было и хорошо, и спокойно, и тепло, и, пожалуй, даже уютно. Но вот что касается последнего…

В памяти возникло так хорошо знакомое лицо. Доктор будто смотрел на нее — тем самым древним грустным взглядом, который она ловила иногда, когда он думал, что она не видит. Когда-то она думала, что он смотрит так оттого, что понимает: однажды ему придется потерять ее. Ей казалось, что в этом взгляде — боль и тоска, и, может быть, даже любовь. Все то, что он однажды назвал «проклятием Повелителей времени».

Но и после того, как стены между вселенными сомкнулись заново, он смотрел на нее так.

Он — или не он. Беспокойство кольнуло в сердце, и вокруг нее будто вспыхнуло живое пламя: мириады крошечных золотых существ излучали тепло и заботу.

— Тебе хорошо? — повторяли они. — Тебе спокойно? Тебе тепло? Тебе уютно? Ты ни о чем не жалеешь?  
— Я умерла? — предположила Роза. — Это какие-то… Это тот свет, который люди видят перед смертью? Я помню, что я устала… И потом, кажется, заснула.  
— Тебе хорошо? Тебе спокойно? Тебе…

Роза зажала уши руками, вновь растревожив резким движением едва угомонившееся золотое марево.

— …ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

Вопросы продолжали звучать где-то глубоко внутри ее разума, и зажатые уши вовсе не помогали не слышать.

— …ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

— Я… — произнесла Роза и задумалась. — Я не жалею, нет.

«Если это и есть смерть…», — подумала она. — «То я, и правда, ни о чем уже не жалею. У меня было в жизни все. Все самое прекрасное и невозможное. Я повидала невозможные планеты, я стала легендой, я любила…»

— …ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

Роза снова вспомнила Доктора: дважды проклятая бухта, ТАРДИС вдали, и он уходит, а она не успевает за ним, и уже понимает, что не успевает в последний раз.  
А затем ее касаются теплые пальцы — чужие-родные теплые пальцы, и она теряется напрочь в ощущениях. Этого просто слишком много, это просто слишком непонятно, ее разум просто неспособен справиться с этим.

Жалеет ли она о том, что не осталась тогда по другую сторону невидимой черты?  
«Что такое сожаление?» — возможно, спросил бы он. — «Утраченная возможность, которая никогда больше не предоставится? Понимание, что ты могла бы что-то сделать иначе, и уверенность, что это было бы правильно?»

Она снова видит его лицо: неясное, расплывчатое, нечеткое — туманная тень, блуждающая где-то в ее памяти. Смотрит в его пронзительные голубые глаза. Вспоминает тот день, когда они не полетели на Барселону.

Тот день, когда он изменился. Изменился гораздо больше — и гораздо меньше, чем потом.

Вся ее жизнь после того, как пространственная пушка перестала быть необходимой, свернулась в спираль одного-единственного чувства, и она пыталась найти этому чувство имя. Не любовь, не жалость, не нежность, не печаль, не злость, не ярость, не тоска…

Сожаление.

Вот что это было. Сожаление о том, что она так и не дала себе толком шанса полюбить его. Распространить свою любовь на него.

Перестать оглядываться на прошлое.

А теперь она, наверное, умерла, и он никогда уже не узнает о том, что на самом деле он не одинок — никогда не был одинок, и не будет, пока она рядом. Что ему не нужно кричать в отчаянной надежде, что кто-то отзовется. Ему нужно только взять ее за руку.

Нужно было.

— Тебе хорошо? Тебе спокойно? Тебе тепло? Тебе уютно? — продолжали перебивать друг друга голоса, но она уже не могла их слышать.

Сейчас кричать в отчаянной надежде оставалось только ей.  
И она закричала.

 

— Роза, Роза, все хорошо — все в порядке, все хорошо, не волнуйся, — заговорил кто-то рядом с ней, и она открыла глаза.

Доктор сидел рядом с ней и держал ее за руку. Он улыбался, но его покрасневшие глаза блестели от слез.

— Все хорошо, — повторила она и сделала глубокий вдох. — Я была… Я была в каком-то месте, и там были кругом золотые искры, и она задавали мне вопросы, и…  
Доктор прижал к ее губам палец.  
— Не надо. Расскажешь потом. Сейчас нам нужно кое-что сделать. Кое-куда съездить. Цеппелин подадут прямо к крыше, я помогу тебе подняться.

 

Уже на борту цеппелина, свернувшись в клубок на коленях у Доктора, Роза окончательно пришла в себя. Она слушала его рассказ и улыбалась.

Он рассказывал о мире — совершенно другом, абсолютно непохожем ни на этот, ни на тот, что был когда-то ее родным. О том, как зародилась в том мире жизнь. О том, как много миллиардов лет назад это произошло. Как жизнь делала первые шаги, и как впервые сформировался симбиотический разум.

Как населяющие тот мир существа — которых он никогда не видел и не мог даже описать, но о которых знал так много — думали и чувствовали. И о том, как они пытались стать счастливыми.

Никогда и ни о чем не жалеющие, они жили в мире и покое. Они не знали ни войн, ни раздоров. Ни ненависти. Ни любви.

И только перед самой смертью они иногда сожалели о том, что могло бы случиться, но никогда не случилось. Тогда крошечные симбионты успокаивали их тревожные души, питаясь страхом и сожалением.

 

Цеппелин приземлился в Норвегии, и Роза уже знала, куда они направляются — но она молчала, не решаясь предположить хотя бы что-то. Она сидела в машине, продолжая слушать о том, как Доктор догадался о природе камней; о том, как ему удалось наладить с симбионтами связь через Вальтера — который теперь, наконец-то, сможет закончить школу, а может быть, и университет. О том, как ему удалось понять, чего они хотят, и как им удалось понять его.

— Дарлиг Ульв Странден, — сказал Доктор, выходя из машины. И закончил, наконец, рассказ.  
— Симбионты умеют путешествовать между мирами. По правде говоря, они даже не понимают, что путешествуют: их нельзя назвать вполне разумными. Но они совершенно точно умеют это делать. Они ищут, где грань между мирами истончилась, и проникают в поисках новой жизни — а затем пугаются и ищут путь обратно. Ты забрала отсюда камень, так ведь? Ты забрала их капсулу. Они решили, что ты умираешь — в тебе было так много эмоций.  
— Они решили, что мы все умираем, — догадалась Роза. — И они хотели помочь нам… Успокоить наши тревожные души.

Доктор кивнул и отвернулся.

— Роза… Ты можешь вернуться.

Он стоял спиной к ней, выпрямившись и как будто вглядываясь куда-то в ярко-голубое небо.

— Они могут помочь тебе вернуться, — добавил он через некоторое время. — Если жизнь здесь так… Если ты хочешь.

Роза молчала. Она вспомнила, как дематериализовывалась перед ее глазами ТАРДИС здесь, на этом пляже — чуть поодаль, в нескольких метрах отсюда.

— А мама? — спросила она, чтобы спросить хотя бы что-то.  
— Она знает и согласна, — коротко ответил Доктор.

И Роза догадалась, что она специально не поехала сюда, понимая, что не сможет снова отпустить дочь.

Решение снова было за ней.

— Пожалуйста, не молчи, — попросил он, все еще не оборачиваясь. Ветер стих, и его слова прозвучали очень четко.  
— Но там… как я найду…

Доктор обернулся, и Роза заметила на его лице привычную широкую улыбку.

— Рождественское вторжение. Я уверен, что случится какое-нибудь рождественское вторжение, и ты найдешь… его. А если не случится, то ты найдешь Джека. Этот-то точно знает, где меня искать. Но я уверен: ты справишься и без него.

Роза представила себе, как оказывается вновь дома. В ее квартире, наверняка, уже живут чужие люди. Впрочем, всегда остается Торчвуд. Джек Харкнесс и его команда. Где-то есть Сара Джейн. Где-то есть Доктор.

Ее прошлая жизнь.

— Не молчи, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Это… Это довольно сложно.  
— Скажи мне… Ты сказал, что мои эмоции стали для них, для этих симбионтов… Что их было так много. А ты? О чем ты жалел так сильно, что понадобился им?  
— Девятьсот лет жизни, Роза, — пожал плечами Доктор. — Всякое случалось. Мне есть о чем жалеть.

Роза подошла ближе и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Врешь, — сказала она и улыбнулась. — Так о чем?  
— Это обязательно говорить?  
— Именно сейчас и именно это. Обязательно, — очень серьезно ответила Роза. Она положила руки ему на плечи.

Он сжал в кулаке плоский холодный камень и вздохнул.

— Я жалел о том, что стал человеком. Пусть наполовину, пусть на четверть, пусть хоть на сколько. Я жалел о том, что стал им — и жалел о том, что жалел, что стал им. Это довольно сложно… Я всегда хотел — нет, не всегда, не то, чтобы хотел, но…  
— Ты жалел о том, что тебе придется прожить обычную человеческую жизнь со мной в этом скучном мире?  
— О, Роза Тайлер… С тобой — а уж тем более, с твоей матерью — этот мир вовсе не так скучен. А вот для тебя эта жизнь…  
— Знаешь, нам нужно научить тебя заканчивать предложения, — усмехнулась Роза. — Это, на самом деле, раздражает. Начинаешь постоянно думать, что ты имел в виду, и то ли ты имел в виду, что думаешь, а если тебя об этом спросить, ты делаешь вид, что забыл — или переводишь разговор на другую тему. Урок «как быть человеком» номер один: не молчи.  
— Урок «как стать человеком» номер один: не оглядывайся, — задумчиво ответил Доктор и размахнулся.

Вспыхнув яркой точкой в небе в последний раз, капсула симбионтов исчезла.

— Подожди, подожди! — воскликнула Роза — и порадовалась, не заметив испуга во взгляде Доктора. — Но ведь они могут еще кого-нибудь найти, и все повторится…  
— Ну, они-то, пожалуй, тоже выучили свой урок, — подмигнул Доктор. — Я могу быть не только хорошим учеником, но и неплохим учителем.

Вместо эпилога

Пит благополучно пришел в себя, и так и не рассказал Джеки о том, кого увидел.

Вальтер успешно закончил университет и стал ветеринаром. В Торчвуде он работать не стал.

Джеки, имея собственный взгляд на то, что значит — быть человеком, проводила Доктору лекции по дизайну интерьера. Обычно — в магазине.

Роза иногда вспоминала того, другого, Доктора. И иногда отчаянно ругалась с этим, ставшим для нее настоящим. Однажды она даже покрасилась в рыжий. Но она была счастлива.

Доктор… Ну, а Доктор просто был Доктором. Немного человеком, немного инопланетянином. Самым лучшим, самым гениальным, временами самым невыносимым - но, определенно, самым счастливым инопланетянином в этой вселенной.

**Author's Note:**

> январь 2017


End file.
